


Wonder

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hinted possibility of a relationship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is very curious about Beth Greene and her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I nearly forgot I had written!

Rick regards her through curious eyes.

She’s sitting off in the corner of the cellblock, right by Hershel and nearby the poker game Sasha had just initiated with Glenn and Tyreese moments beforehand.

They’ve got a few oil lamps set up, illuminating the room enough to feel comfortable. Rick lives for nights like these, with the people he’s come to consider family all in one place, safe and happy if only for a night.

As Hershel reads from his book by her side, Beth writes in her journal.

Rick finds his mind wandering as he looks at her, finds himself wondering about what it is she writes in that thing.

This isn’t the first time Rick has taken notice of her writing in it, far from it really, and it never fails to peak his curiosity whenever she pulls it out and uncaps her pen.

The twosome don’t get to speak too often, and it’s usually only about Judith when they do, because both are often too busy with their own jobs here at the prison. But he’s eager to know more, curious about the blonde, and especially so about her book. Ultimately though, this makes Rick fear that it may not be his place to ask her outright about what it is she puts in there, no matter how much it’s eating at him to know.

He shouldn’t be this curious about a simple notebook, he knows that. But Rick has always been the curious type, eager to know about everything going on within the group, and to realize that Beth has secrets in there that he may not be privy to drives him insane with wonder.

Does she write about Judith? About all of the new things the little girl has started to do with each passing day?

Perhaps about her father or Maggie; about their life here on the prison?

Sometimes too, Rick selfishly wonders if she’s ever written about him.

Would he find words of encouragement? Or praise?

Or maybe she mock him within the pages of that small, bound book.

Either way, it eats at him to not know.

When Beth catches him staring—head raising suddenly and pen halting movement—he’s almost startled by just how blue her eyes are as they meet his own. They’re deep and dark, full of all of the secrets he’s almost positive are written in between each of the pages she holds within her small hands. Beth watches him knowingly, something discerning about her features as she looks his way. A whole clump of nerves settle within the bottom of his stomach as Rick drinks her in.

It almost feels like she can read his mind; that she knows he’s been thinking about her. Rick feels uncomfortable suddenly, standing there with Judith on his hip as they look at one another. Mostly because he’s just been caught, pointblank, staring at her; admiring her fast at work.

Eventually she smiles at him in response—a quick quirk of her upper lip indicative of that signature grin of hers—before returning her focus to her journal.

Beth’s pen, now back on paper, seems to begin moving a mile a minute as she writes.

Rick hates that this causes both cheeks to go red beneath his scruff. He’s forced to cough awkwardly, turning away in hopes that nobody else has noticed their little exchange.

If he hasn’t made it in there yet, Rick figures, he probably will be now.


End file.
